Punk Rock 101
by XxaLLEGRoXxCaNtAbiLExX
Summary: Namine knew he was drinking and on drugs, but she loved him even if he abused her... ratings for language. Twoshot
1. He Made Her Cry Tears Of Joy

Flames are welcome!!!!Disclaimer:I do not own the song Punk Rock 101 or any characters mentioned!!

**Punk Rock 101**

_She works at Hot Topic_

_his heart microscopic_

_She thinks that it's love,_

_but to him it's sex_

Namine straightened her tie and waited for Roxas, her boyfriend to pick her to school. A Black convertible pulled up by her house, a blonde boy with blue eyes was at the drivers seat, Namine shaked her head when she saw his eye bags, she knew he was drinking and on drugs, but she loved him. She went into the car and put on her best smile, he smirked and drove to the school.

XxXxXxXx

Kairi walked walked down the school hall with Namine, she looked at the innocent, helpless face of the teen, "Namine, are you still with that damn bastard emo?"

"Don't call him that! You know I still love him..."

"I also know that he's only being with you because he's a crazy sex addict!"Namine glared at her and walked to class alone, leaving Kairi at the busy hallway. Namine knew that her best friend was right, but still...

_She bought him a skateboard_

_a rail slide, his knee tore_

_he traded it for drums_

_at the local pawn shop_

Roxas forced Namine to go to his crappy apartment sometimes, usually to have sex. He sometimes actually felt guilty to cheat and use her, but he was usually high when he did anything. And the only thing he pretty much did when he was sober was to get high again. He walked through the school gates to see Namine holding a skateboard in her hands, he was surprised, "You skate, Namine?"

"No, it's for you, silly!"Namine smiled and handed him the skateboard. He suddenly had a weird feeling, it was warm and nice, he was happy for the first time, this was the first time anyone gave him a gift. He hugged her and actually loved her for that one second. He took the skateboard and canceled out the emotions he had for her.

When Namine got home, she cried tears of joy on her bed, _I knew that he loved me, even that one tiny bit._

So how was it?? Like I said, flames are welcome!! Please R&R!!!!!


	2. Seven Years Later

Flames are welcome!!!!Disclaimer:I do not own the song Punk Rock 101 or any characters mentioned!!

_**S**he dumped him_

_for staring at girls_

_and not caring_

_when she cried_

_cause she thought_

_Bon Jovi broke up_

Namine walked to school the next day as Roxas was already there. She went into the class and saw Kairi."Hey, Kairi...I'm sorry I was angry at you. Friends?"

"Since when were we not friends?" Kairi smiled and put her hand on Namine's shoulder. Namine smiled in relief. The teacher came in and started class.

XxXxXxXx

Namine stepped out of the school gates to see Roxas with another girl. She hid behind a tree and observed Roxas with the pretty girl.He actually kissed her on the lips!And it was for quite a long while too!! Namine's eyes swelled up, the girl walked away. Namine walked up to Roxas, he smiled, she said quietly, "Our relationship ends here, Roxas. I'm sorry."he looked shocked, she walked away and never saw him again.

_**S**__even years later_

_he works as a waiter_

_she marries a trucker_

_and he's never there_

Roxas put on his uniform and went to the counter, "May I take your order?" A pretty woman smiled solemnly and said "I would like a cheeseburger, please."

he gave her her order and she payed him, saying " Keep the change...Roxas?" he didn't see why she was surprised but when he saw that she was a certain high school sweetheart of his, he was also surprised,"Namine?"

"We should get together some time... how 'bout tonight at Life Line?" _Life line? Isn't that the fish and chips store downtown?_"Sure, why not?"he was sober now, anyways.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a few months, they got married.

_Wherever you go,you bring my heart with you. While I bring your heart with me wherever I go._

_**The end**_

That's it! Please review me!!!!!!Thanks for spending your time on this fanfic!!!


End file.
